


The Mix-Up

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [19]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena and Chuck's plans get all mixed up for Blair's birthday, but they'll fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mix-Up

"Chuck!"

Chuck looked over at the blond who looked severely pissed off. "Serena. Good. I wasn't sure I was completely awake yet," he drawled softly to show his irritation.

Serena bristled a little. "How could you, Chuck? I put so much planning into this!" 

His brow rose slightly at her, though there's a brief glance towards his bedroom where Blair was still sleeping. Despite the try for a subtle clue, Serena continued the angry tone and he wasn't so sure Blair would be asleep for long. "Care to tone it down? Some people here are still sleeping." He moved out of the kitchen and into the living room, farther away from his bedroom. "Now what exactly is this about?"

Serena followed the glance a little too latenand her mouth snapped shut for a minute. It wouldn't do to have everything she worked for ruined if she could talk some sense into Chuck. She followed him and while her tone was quieter, it was no less angry. "The party I'm throwing for Blair, Chuck! I spent weeks planning it. And you come in and decide leave the afternoon before it. How could you?"

Chuck blinked, genuine surprise on his face as he looked at her. "I didn't know anything about a party, Serena. A lack of an invitation will do that." His own tone is edging on dark and angry because considering she was his girlfriend, he should warrant at least an invitation and the knowledge of a party. 

It was Serena's turn to blink a little as she frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. "Nate was supposed to give you the invitation. I didn't want to just mail it because I know she's here enough that she could have spotted it." 

Chuck sighed and set the coffee cup in his hand down before moving to Nate's bedroom door and knocking loudly on it. He didn't need to turn around to know that Serena had followed him, wanting answers on this mix-up just as much as he did. 

There was the sound of shuffling before a sleepy looking Nate opened the door and frowned at them. "What's up?"

"You didn't perhaps forget to give me something from Serena, did you Nathaniel?" He watched his best friend as Nate tried to think through the fog sleep always causes. Being Nate, it was a little longer to work through than normal. "Something for this weekend?"

The exact moment it clicked was clear on Nate's features as he jerked and his face got that 'oh crap' expression across it. "Shit. It's on my desk at the office. I'm sorry, Chuck."

Serena groaned as she walked away from the door, face in her hands. "God, everything's screwed up. She's looking forward to your trip to the Hamptons this weekend."

"Next time, remember to deliver what you need to?" Chuck moved after Serena, dismissing Nate for the moment. It wasn't going to do much to dwell on Nate's screw up. "It might not be completely ruined. You said it was planned for Friday?"

She nodded as she sighed and looked up at Chuck. "Yeah. I was going to try and keep her out of her place until six. It'd been a while since we had a big extravaganza party between getting a job, college, and all the ups and downs between you two. I thought she'd like to go back, at least for a night, to the simpler times when we just had fun."

Chuck ran a hand along his jaw as he thought a little. "Well. We can leave either later that night after the party, or we could just get an early start Saturday morning and I can extend our stay until Monday to make up the difference." 

She turned a little, eyes bright with hope. "You'd do that?"

"Do what?" The sleepy question had both turn to Blair who had shuffled out of the bedroom in a robe. Her eyes were on them, though her feet were taking her towards the kitchen for food.

"Help Serena with some work Friday night." Chuck moved over to Blair and he gave her a good morning kiss. "Which means we may not be able to leave until Saturday morning." 

Blair kissed him back, though there was the slightest pout sound from her throat. "Put off our trip for a whole day?"

Serena's lower lip disappeared between her teeth as she hoped that Chuck could get Blair to agree. 

Chuck dipped to kiss her again, deeper this time. "I promise to make it up to you, Blair. Every second of it." 

Blair's hand slid to his cheek with a soft moan into the kiss. "You better." Her eyes, darker from Chuck and looking more awake now, slid to Serena. "It's very important?"

Serena nodded, offering a small smile to her friend. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't, Blair. You know that." 

She nodded as she curled into Chuck a little. "Alright. But first thing Saturday morning. Promise?"

Chuck hugged her to him, kissing her hair because she still had that pout to her tone that said she wasn't sure she liked this change of plans. "I promise, first light, or whenever we wake up, we'll be in the limo headed out of town. And I'll clear my schedule Monday so that we can still have a full weekend."

Serena smiled a little more as she slipped from the penthouse to leave them to their negotiating. 

Blair leaned up to nip at his jaw. "Tuesday too. If I have to wait, I get interest. And breakfast in bed this morning." 

He smirked, a low sound at the nip as he dipped to kiss her. "And Tuesday too. Go get back into bed. I'll make your favorite."

She smiled brighter as she kissed him back. "Thank you, Chuck." She slipped from his arms, dropping the robe in her wake to reveal a very lacy nightgown, and moved back to his bedroom and bed to wait for him.


End file.
